


Sweet Fantasy part I

by wynterscafe



Series: Sweet Fantasy [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterscafe/pseuds/wynterscafe
Summary: For the Dialogue only challenge posted by  @xfficchallengesSet Post “The Truth: Mulder and Scully discuss sexual fantasies...**Standard statement I do not own the characters represented in this story who are owned by 1013 Productions nor am I making any profit by writing this fanfic.... so CC back off. You won't get anything from me.. except a student loan bill.**





	

Middle of Nowhere, USA 2002  
“I can’t believe you even asked me that!”  
“Why not, Scully? It’s not like we have anything else to talk about.”  
“Really? You don’t think we have anything more important to talk about right now in our lives?”  
“Scully, it was just question.”  
“That I shouldn’t have to justify with a response. Pay attention to the road, Mulder.”  
“Seriously, what’s the big deal?”  
“I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours, Scully. You’re really squirming over there! Ow, why did you have to smack me?”  
“Fine. My biggest fantasy right now would be to take a really nice, long bubble bath, and soak away the past few weeks.”  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”  
“Well it is my biggest fantasy right now, Mulder. A beautiful, claw foot tub. Warm, sudsy water covering me to my breasts, candles flickering while Mozart plays is the ultimate fantasy right now.”  
“It sounds like heaven.”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Hmm… You’re wearing a corset with fishnet hose, garters, and black fuck-me heels. No underwear. I come home and you’re laying on the dining room table spread out. However, there is just one more catch- you have whipped cream on your pussy… and I get to have my just desserts.”  
“Oh.”  
“Scully? Earth to Scully? Are you ok over there?”  
“Hmm? Yea. Yea. I’m fine.”  
“I’ve changed my mind about my fantasy. I’ve always been partial to your desk. It didn’t matter if it was at the office or in your apartment; I wanted to lose control on your desk. It didn’t matter how you took me as long as it was rough, animalistic, and mind-blowing.”  
“Scully?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I think we need to find a motel for the night and practice.”


End file.
